Mon Espoir
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Un événement tragique touche l'équipe du NCIS, et le Tiva s'en retrouvera séparé...


« Un désert, un océan, une ville, un volcan. Tout est devenu ressemblance et copié coller. L'épicé ressemble au sucré, et le sucré au amer. Même Darty Dancing ressemble a Seven. Toute ma vie a été détruite, il me reste qu'une chose, la seule chose qui me permet de rester ici, toi, ma ninja, ma Ziva... Mais tu t'es détournée de moi. Tu es partie. Et malgré tout, je garde espoir de te retrouver un jour... »

Je referme mon cahier... Cahier bien remplis en a peine deux semaines... Fin, une semaine... Je suis encore en pyjama, sur mon lit, entouré de tout et n'importe quoi, des photos aux restes de Pizza... Je ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil, la dernière fois que j'ai dormi, il y a trois jours, j'ai revu toute la scène, tout le sang ...

/Flash-Back/

-Gibbs- Dinnozzo !  
-Moi- Non, c'est bon, j'vais prendre l'air !

Je partis, prenant l'escalier menant dehors, ce que je ne faisait jamais, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler, alors je laissa pour une fois tomber l'ascenseur. Dehors, il faisait frais et noir. Il devait être dans les environs de trois heure du matin.  
J'étais a peine sortit du bâtiment, lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit. Temps de réaction. Je commence a comprendre et a me retourner. Deuxième coup de feu. Je commence a courir, je tâte mon coté droit. J'avais laisser mon arme en haut. Troisième coup de feu. Quatrième coup de feu. J'enjambais les premières marches, je voulais aller tellement vite que je manqua de tomber plus d'une fois. Cinquième, Sixième, Septième coup de feu. Je suis presque en haut. Huitième. Je suis en haut des escaliers. Palmer s'effondre au sol. Un seul agresseur. Un revolver. Je commence a courir. C'est stupide, mais je continu. Il me remarque alors que je suis a trois mètres de lui. Il pointe son arme vers moi. Deux mètres. Il tir. Je m'effondre. Je n'est pas passer les un mètres cinquante. Dans mon champs de vision Ziva, a terre. Je tourne la tête. Je vois Gibbs et Mcgee. L'homme relève son arme et change de direction. Neuvième coup de feu. Mcgee s'effondre. Dixième coup de feu. Gibbs. Cet enfoiré retourne son arme contre lui, et tir. Onzième coup. A terre, treize corps. Deux agents de sécurité : les deux premiers coups de feu. Deux employés : trois et quatrième coup de feu. Cinquième : Ducky. Sixième : Abby. Septième : un homme de ménage. Huitième:Palmer. Neuvième : Mcgee Dixième:Gibbs. Ziva est a terre mais ne c'est pas fait tirer dessus. Et puis y'a aussi moi et l'agresseur. Des agents de sécurités arrivent. Puis le noir s'installe.

/Fin du Flash-Back/

« Les détails passent et repassent, sa me dépasse... »

C'est Léon qui m'oblige a voir le psy. Et C'est le psy qui m'a dit d'écrire. J'aime bien faire des rimes... Sa m'occupe... Quand ces images s'estompent un peu, une autre me viens a l'esprit : celle de Ziva... Elle me manque... Elle est partit deux jours après l'incident. En Israël. Tel-Aviv... Elle répond pas a mes appels... Entre les deux, j'étais dans le coma... Parfois, je me dit que je n'aurais jamais du me réveiller. Je doit aller chez le psy. Si j'y vais pas, je peut avoir des problèmes... Je vais vous expliquer mon emplois du temps des deux dernières semaines :  
Mardi soir ou Mercredi matin, comme vous voulez : « L'incident » (oui, c'est comme ca que je l'appel.) Mercredi au jeudi soir : Coma. Vendredi : rien du tout. Samedi : Enterrements,j'apprends que Ziva est partie. Dimanche : Retour chez moi, mort de Kate (mon poisson);personne n'est venu le nourrir. Lundi : Psy Mardi : J'ai agresser dans la rue quelqu'un qui ressemblait a l'agresseur, du coup, retour chez le psy, qui m'oblige a le voir une fois par semaine pour l'instant, peut être plus si besoin. J'apprends que je risque l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mardi a maintenant (lundi matin) Pizza a domicile.

« On m'a dit d'écrire des mots sur un papier, pour oublier, ou accepter. On m'a dit de m'en remettre, de m'en remettre a ma famille, a des proches, des inconnus, a n'importe quoi. On m'a dit d'avancer et de guérir cette blessure qui en ai soi-disant une en plus des autres. Mais en vérité, je m'en suis toujours foutu de ce qu'on me disait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir au près de moi... »

Lundi, 15h : Rendez vous chez le psy. Je suis dans la salle d'attente. Qu'est ce que c'est ennuyant les salles d'attente. Le médecin arrive. Je m'assois. Elle me pose des questions, je répond, et je m'en vais. Comme tout les lundi. Je rentre la plus rapidement possible chez moi.  
Le soir arrive, je zappe. Y'a rien a regarder d'intéressant.  
Soudain, un son que je n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps : la sonnettes... Quelqu'un sonne a ma porte... Je sort de mon lit, enfile rapidement un jean, arrange mes cheveux et je vais ouvrir. Je bug. Elle est la, devant moi...

-Ziva- Je suis désolée Tony, j'aurai du rester, j'aurai...  
-Moi- Non, non, ... Entre...

Je referme ma porte après avoir fait entrer Ziva. Je reste planter devant elle. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues... Je prend Ziva dans mes bras.

-Moi- Tu n'a pas a t'excuser...

Je l'entend pleurer, tout comme moi, elle fait un pas en arrière, on essuies nos larmes.

-Ziva- Tu sais, j'...  
-Moi- Tu n'a pas a te justifier...

Elle sourie, et regarde autour d'elle...

-Ziva- Je vois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main pour ranger tout ce bazard !  
-Tony- Sa ne te dérange pas ?  
-Ziva- Non loin de la ...

Elle me sourie, puis, nous passons notre soirée a ranger mon appartement...

« Elle a remis chaque chose a sa place dans mon appartement, comme elle l'a fait dans mon esprit... »

Voila voilà, j'ai expérimentée une nouvelle façon d'écrire que je trouve assez spéciale, a vous de me dire ce que vous en avez penser;) et je suis désolée d'avoir décimer presque toute la team :p


End file.
